The formation of cement bond between a bone and a prosthesis generally involves injection of bone cement into the cavity of the bone and location of the prosthesis in the cement in the cavity. The bond involves the cement grout interlocking with the bone and the prosthesis. Generally, the end of the bone will be resected before location of the prosthesis. This technique is used, for example, in hip, knee and shoulder replacement.
It is generally desirable to inject the cement into the cavity under pressure to ensure that the cavity is properly filled with cement. The application of pressure to the cement in the cavity requires that flow of the cement out of the cavity be controlled. It is known to control the flow of cement by means of a sealing gasket which can be fitted over the resected end of the bone, through which the bone cement can be injected into the bone cavity. Once the cement has been injected, the gasket is removed with or after removal of the cement injection apparatus allowing the prosthesis then to be located in the cement in the cavity.
Removal of the gasket after injection of the cement and before location of the prosthesis has the disadvantage that the injected cement can be disturbed, possibly weakening the bond of the cement to the bone cavity.